Evil Addiction
by mistlove
Summary: If my love and desire to protect him are as innocent as I claim them to be, why is my hunger for his soul so dirty and evil? For something as pure as him, having such a sinful obsession is an insult. T for dark themes.


NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.  
**Title:** Evil Addiction  
**Summary:** If my love and desire to protect him are as innocent as I claim them to be, why is my hunger for his soul so dirty and evil? For something as pure as him, having such a sinful obsession is an insult. T for dark themes.  
**Author:** mistlove  
**Copyrights:** Plot is mine. Everything else belongs to Go-Comi and their respective authors.  
**Notes:**There shall be NO SECOND CHAPTER. This story is a bit darker than the others. So if you're looking for fluff… you won't find it here. And thank you for faithful reviewers that give constructive advice or encouragement. Please enjoy!  
_ _ _ _ _

"Oi, damn brat!" Frau called with a tired yawn as he walked into the kitchen. "Get to sleep. We're leaving the bar early tomorrow."

Teito looked up from the sink, a soap-covered dish in his hands. "Ah... just let me finish cleaning up." He smiled.

But Frau didn't see that smile. All he saw was the deep gash in the boy's cheek. The sleepiness left him and instead became bristling awareness at the sight of crimson blood.

"... You're bleeding."

"Huh?" The boy reached up and touched his cheek. He stared at the blood on his fingers blankly. "Oh. I guess I must've cut myself earlier when I was making the sandwiches..."

"Bandage it up," Frau ordered, trying to keep control of his twitching fingers. "I'll wash that."

"It's just a little cut." Teito pressed his fingers against the gash lightly, accidently letting some blood trickle down his face. "It's fine."

_It's not FINE._

Rippling lust and hunger surged through him now at the sight of flowing blood. The drops of blood slid effortlessly on his smooth, pale skin, taunting him and his craving.

"Frau?"

He wasn't listening to the boy's soft voice, his eyes only on the red liquid. He lunged at the small boy, snatching him by the front of his tailored waiter's vest. His lips crashed into his cheek, soaking up the blood.

"Frau...?" Teito squeaked in shock. He squirmed weakly against the bishop's strong hold.

Frau opened his mouth, his tongue flicking out to trail the cut in his smooth skin. Teito tried to push the other away, a whimper of embarrassment coming from his lips now.

But this only further excited the blonde bishop, triggering a deeper desire for the sweet blood.

He let his teeth press against the boy's cheek, forcing another trickle of blood out.

"F-Frau... stop it...," Teito begged weakly.

The swallowing lust inside of him urged him to go further- to possess, consume his pure soul utterly. The scythe shivered under his skin, ready to jump out and devour the helpless boy.

But he loved the boy in a chaste, honest manner. His desire for the boy was not what was driving him now. It was the dirty greed for his soul. An evil addiction to his sweet soul.

He pulled away, turning from the boy. "... Hurry and clean up that cut. Please..."

Teito either understood or was hurt by his actions because he quickly ran out of the room with a hand over his cheek.

"... I'm sorry. Teito." He closed his eyes, putting a hand to his forehead. "Kami-sama, help me..."

He felt deep ease and calm settle down on him. It was a feeling he liked to believe was what it felt like when God came down upon him, giving him special attention for a few precious moments. He closed his eyes for several long moments.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You... You aren't hurting me," came Teito's soft voice.

Frau turned around slowly to face the boy. A thick white band-aid covered the cut now, but he could still sense the presence of rich blood behind it. He was eased now though, after prayer, and the bandage made it more bearable.

They stood for a long moment.

Teito dived forward, throwing his arms around his waist. He squeezed, gripping stubbornly to the older man, burying his face into Frau's clothes.

"Frau. I know this is selfish of me to say. But I trust you. I will you trust you always. I know... you won't hurt me."

_You believe that? __I wish I could believe that._

Frau placed a finger under the boy's chin, forcing him to look up to him. "... Are you sure about that?"

A dark shadow appeared behind the blonde. Red eyes gleamed through the mass of black, skeletal fingers reached out toward him.

BEAUTIFUL BOY... YOUR SOUL IS SO SAVORY...

Teito couldn't suppress the bone-chilling shiver that rippled down his spine.

"You're scared," Frau whispered.

"N-No. That's not you...!" Teito cried, burying his face back into his chest.

"It's me. Don't deny it. You said you trust me. Do you trust...," His eyes narrowed, sounding disgusted at himself. "_that thing _not to hurt you?"

"I trust."

But Teito knew his voice was shaky. Frau sensed it too.

He let go of the man, suddenly aware of the man's icy cold skin. They started to stare at each other, probing deep into each other's eyes, navy blue against emerald green.

"Mmn... Teito-niichan, I need to go to the bathroom..." Capella stumbled into the room, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He blinked confusedly at the tense scene before him.

"Ah... I'll take you." Teito ran over to the boy. He took the boy's hand gently. "Let's go. Next time, try not to drink too much water before bedtime, alright?"

"Mm!" Capella nodded, easily appeased by Teito's calm reception of him.

"Frau," Teito called without looking back. "I love you. I love you the way I loved Mikage. I trust you completely."

Capella glanced back at the blonde man to see his answer.

His blue eyes widened in response to the brown-haired's words. A smile slowly played on his lips. "Silly brat... don't say such unnecessary things."

Capella turned back to see Teito also smile kindly to himself. "Dumb perverted bishop. You're the one who says embarrassing things all the time."

Frau only chuckled in reply.

It was silent after that as Teito led him down the dark hallway.

Teito had seemed a little sad earlier when he had offered to take Capella's hand. But now he seemed soothed and satisfied. Capella wasn't exactly sure of the relationship between the two men, but he knew it was a deep one that required a lot of trust. A tender relationship of mutual respect and faith in the other.

"Teito-niichan... you really care about Frau-ojichan, huh?"

Teito looked down at him with wide eyes before smiling softly to himself.

"Yeah. I guess I really do."  
_ _ _ _ _

NO PERVERTED COMMENTS AND OR REQUESTS IN REVIEWS. RUDE REVIEWS WILL RESULT IN THE STORY BEING TAKEN DOWN. THANK YOU FOR RESPECTING THE AUTHOR.


End file.
